darkembracefandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Smith
Jennifer Annie Smith, was born from Rose Volturi and Dylan Turner on June 30, 1686. She was born into a demon hunting family. Jen's birth name was Margery Anne Turner. Being a hunter has always been dangerous but it is twice as bad when you are a Turner. Not known until recently, she is a dopplegänger for a girl named Amara, who is Ron's grandmother. She has had a rollercoaster if a life but ended up with an amazing family. Early Life Born in Forks, Washington, Jen learned how to protect herself and hunt Demons from a young age. Her parents would fight but they always stuck together. When she was 15, her father was killed by a demon. But not just any demon, the Princess to the throne of Hell. Jen was hidden from view but saw her father die. She vowed she wouldn't rest until the demon was dead. Just before her 16th birthday, she found the demon and killed her. After retuening home, Jen shut down. On her 18th birthday, in 1704, Rose changed her into a vampire, took her memory, and sent her to live with various families. While some of the families were kind to her, others were cruel. Late 1700s One of the most notible cruel families Jen lived with was her French family. Having little money they sold her to the Prince as his wife so they could continue to eat. The Prince, named Perrie, was very kind to her at first, giving her gifts. However two years into their marriage he became very cold and cruel. She didn't know how to react. She tried changing how she acting in hopes that he would be kind again. He slapped her after she did this. She found a way to put on a smile on her face and pretend to be happy when out in pubic with him. When in the caaste she would try to avoid him. There was one night he and a few friends got drunk. They came into Jen's room to find her up reading. Perrie's two friends grab Jen and pin her to the bed, cutting her clothes away. Throughout the night and the next day they take turns raping her. She locks herself in her room and refuse to leave for over a week once they leave her. A month later she starts to show that she's pregnant. Perrie acts happy for her but deep down hates her for becoming pregnant. Once she's five months along the three visit her again. Only this time they do more than rape her. Perrie punches her so hard she miscarries and then he burns the child in front of her, laughing. = Once she is free from her life with Perrie, she becomes a baker in London. Food is expensive and in short supply. A demon who came in for a pie, suggested making human pies. For a few years she gets away with this, serving demons and humans alike. One day however a man with black hair and green-gray eyes walks up to her and talks to her. He tells her that he knows that she's better than how she's acting and that he loves her. He tells her she needs to find someone named Izzy and confess to what she's done. After some convincing she finally agrees. 1810s After confessing to her crimes, she is sent to Germany. Rose took all her memories so she can start fresh. As she's walking around, having no place to go or live, she accidently runs into a woman who looks to be in her thirties. Jen appologizes and starts talking to the woman, who intoduces herself as Izzy. Even though her memories were taken, Jen knows she was told that name. Seeing that she has no family or place to go, Izzy takes her in as her daughter. It comes to Jen's attention eventually that Izzy is a witch. Courious she tries a simple spell and finds she can do it. When she confesses, she is given a small spellbook and gets trained. Even though she's eventually taken from Izzy by Rose, she never stops being watched over. 1970s Between her time with Izzy and the 1970s things were fairly calm and normal. In the 70s Jen becomes a Sex Crimes Detective. Many people look down on her, thinking that she's weak and not able to handle the work. One man, by the name of Daniel can tell she's tough and offers to be her partner. The two are given all the difficult cases, trying to make Jen break. But Daniel keeps supporting her and pulling her back on her feet when she gets knocked down. Though they were close, neither had romantic feelinga for the other. If anything they were brother and sister. They kept in touch after Jen left to move to a new family. 2007 2007 was an interesting year. Jen was talking with Ron and Drake, swearing to them she knew them though they had never met her before. This was a dark time for the boys though she didn't know that. They captured Jen and took her to a holding cell, chaining her up to a wall. While she was unconscious the two raped her. When she awakes, the two taunt her for a while. Drake stabs her when she makes a smartass comment. The taunting and torture continue for several hours until a woman interfers, compellng the boys to leave and forget what they had just done. The woman then introduces herself as Holly before compelling Jen to forget being attacked. This memory isn't returned until 2012. Love and Family In 2010, Rose met up with Jen and started to talk. Once realizing Jen is her daughter she gives back most of her memories. Six months later, Jen makes Rose give her back the memories of her father. This was hard on her because she say her father die again when she got her memory back. Upset and hurt that Rose kept the memory of her father from her, she leaves. Near a beer store about a month later, she sees Ron. Remembering she used to babysit him, she goes and talks to him. The two talk and grow close, eventually sleeping together. This results in Ron leaving his pregnant girlfriend, but admitting his love for Jen. A few months later, Jen realizes she's pregnant with his child. When she tells him, she's scared he will leave. To her relief he stays with her and sees the birth of their first child, Justin. After he was born, Ron and Jen got into an argument over Ron's drinking. He took Justin and left for a week. Upon his retuen, he agreed to look for help with his addiction, to Jen's great joy. Drake started a war on January 13th. This war lasted until February 6th. Drake had hurt Jen and caused her to become pregnant with her second child, a daughter named Charlie. At the end if the war, Ron was helping Jen's sister Amber adjust to her new life-style. Little did she know just how close the two got until she caught them. Heartbroken but still wanting Ron to be happy, Jen told him to be with Amber. She was terrified of losing him but loved him enough to let him go if he wished. He nearly did but came back to Jen. They both feel this strengthened their love. When Drake turned a new leaf, Jen spent time with him, helping him adjust. Within no time at all, the two were in love. Jen felt really bad because she knew how Ron would feel if he found out. However he did find out when Jen became pregnnt with Drake's children, a set of twins. Ron fought for Jen, never giving up on her. Even though Drake and Jen had one more child, she loves Ron with all her heart. However she loves Drake too but doesn't want him to focus on wanting her and miss out on finding someone who loves him like he deserves to be loved.